


Insonnia

by AtypicalAntinomy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: But it's their very own brand of being domestic, Domestic, Future Fic, Italiano | Italian, M/M, also they are indeed living together
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtypicalAntinomy/pseuds/AtypicalAntinomy
Summary: Imayoshi non poteva vantarsi di essere una persona tanto migliore — anzi, se possibile poteva essere anche più infido e subdolo di lui, e non aveva mai avuto problemi a riconoscerlo! —, eppure erano persone nettamente diverse, giacché lui non aveva mai sentito lo stesso peso che gravava sul petto di Hanamiya.
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Imayoshi Shouichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Insonnia

**Author's Note:**

> Perché sotto sotto io l'Imahana non l'ho mai dimenticata, nemmeno per un secondo.
> 
> Ficcyna scaturita da un prompt ricevuto su twitter (grazie Rota!!) durante un mio patetico tentativo di portare a termine una challenge di scrittura.

_**Insonnia** _

C’erano consuetudini che si erano incastrate nella loro routine fin da subito. Makoto, benché non avrebbe mai voluto sentirselo dire, era deliziosamente prevedibile, e Shouichi aveva saputo fin dall’inizio a cosa il loro convivere (o il loro _sopportarsi sotto lo stesso tetto_ , così come Makoto lo definiva) l’avrebbe portato ad andare incontro: c’era qualcosa di meraviglioso e di caratteristico nella passivo-aggressività con cui spingeva perfettamente il dentifricio dal fondo del tubetto quando Imayoshi cadeva nella malaugurata svista di spremerlo dal centro, e allo stesso tempo gli era impossibile arrabbiarsi quando lasciava le sue ciabatte in mezzo al corridoio come se l’unico suo scopo fosse quello di vederlo con la faccia spiaccicata sul parquet. Makoto Hanamiya, se con gli anni si era fatto più attento, non era mai diventato niente di diverso dal ragazzo dispettoso che godeva della disgrazia e del malumore altrui: Shouichi lo sapeva, e Shouichi aveva imparato ad apprezzare, amare, e mettere in conto ogni sua più minuta meschinità.

Ma non erano solo questi i dettagli a rendere Makoto così inequivocabilmente _Makoto_ , perché c’era anche qualcosa che si trovava ancora più a fondo. Era _la sua essenza_ , avrebbe potuto dire, sebbene l’amato sopracciglione l’avrebbe rifiutata con la più netta delle negazioni: se il suo animo era nero pece, infatti, non era solo per l’istinto di cattiveria che provava nei confronti degli altri. Imayoshi non poteva vantarsi di essere una persona tanto migliore — anzi, se possibile poteva essere anche più infido e subdolo di lui, e non aveva mai avuto problemi a riconoscerlo! —, eppure erano persone nettamente diverse, giacché lui non aveva mai sentito lo stesso peso che gravava sul petto di Hanamiya: questi non gliel’aveva mai confidato, ma lo sentiva nei suoi sospiri più profondi, nei suoi sguardi più vacui, nei modi pigri e nervosi che talvolta permeavano le sue azioni; e quando una notte si svegliò senza trovarlo al suo fianco non fu che l’ennesima conferma della sua _prevedibilità_. Occhiali sul naso e passi lenti sul pavimento scricchiolante, non fece niente per celare la propria presenza; così come Makoto non fece niente per celare l’aria patetica che era piovuta su un viso stanco e accigliato: non c’erano bisogno di parole oltre a quelle di una televisione lasciata a basso volume, la luce intermittente che illuminava Shouichi mentre prendeva posto vicino a lui.

“Non riesci a dormire?”

Sapeva che era una domanda stupida, e Hanamiya non gli rispose se non con uno spasmo leggero del sopracciglio. Non gli chiese perché, o quali fossero i pensieri che lo tenevano sveglio: Shouichi non aveva bisogno di sapere, o meglio, non aveva bisogno di conoscerli _dalla sua bocca_. Hanamiya Makoto non era mai cambiato, e lui lo conosceva fuori come lo conosceva dentro, negli anfratti più remoti, angusti e angustiati di una mente troppo abituata a non smettere mai di pensare — nel bene e, soprattutto, nel male.

“Vuoi che rimanga un po’ qui?”

Stavolta l’altro non rispose, e Shouichi poté vantarsi di avere il permesso di rimanere — a patto di non porre altre domande, senza osare forzature. Ma d’altronde era _prevedibile_ , il suo Makoto, e non c’era niente di assurdo nel suo melanconico silenzio: l’avrebbe sopportato insieme a lui, sia che il sonno quella sera avesse deciso di arrivare o meno.


End file.
